1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibration damping devices and, more specifically, to vibration damping devices for stringed racquets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of sports involving stringed racquets, such as tennis and racquet ball, continues at a strong pace. Better engineering, better materials, lighter, stronger racquets with larger heads and more power have improved the play of games with these racquets and thereby increased the enjoyment associated therewith. Although these racquets have worked well, they suffer from that disadvantage that despite improvements in other areas the unwanted vibratory phenomena generated upon an impact with a ball which is not dead center in the "sweet spot" of the racquet remains.
Lighter racquets have allowed players to swing harder at the ball. Larger racquet heads, while increasing the "sweet spot" on the stringed face thereof, have also increased the area outside the "sweet spot", providing increased opportunity for imperfect or offset contact with the ball.
Vibrations are introduced into the racquet due to the impact the ball creates on the strings of the racquet. At impact, the velocity of the ball transfers its energy into the strings and the strings, in turn, pass it onto the frame of the racquet. The sweet spot of the racquet is the point of minimum vibration. When the ball is hit perfectly, in the center of the sweet spot, the vibrations generated do not negatively affect the player and even give a distinctive, pleasant sound confirming the quality of the player's stroke.
On the other hand, when the ball is hit off center, this condition creates imbalanced forces and generates vibrations. Ideally, and in the absence of a damping medium, the vibrations would continue for an infinite time. Unfortunately, the human arm, which holds the racquet, is a very good damping medium and absorbs this energy. The energy absorbed by the human arm is dissipated in the form of pain and tiredness.
Vibration dampers/absorbers for stringed racquets are now commercially available. Commercial dampers have been implemented on the strings of the racquet to absorb the energy at the string frequencies. However, the strings vibrate at higher frequencies than the racquet itself and do not produce any physical motion in the racquet frame. Thus, commercial dampers presently available primarily help in reducing the noise generated in connection with an off center contact with the ball but contribute very little to the reduction of vibrations in the racquet frame which are ultimately damped by the human arm.